


Sweet Blue

by Fiannalover



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Crepe Date, Dealing with Public Image, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Touma Episode 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: When your existence becomes so public, even the sweetest moments carry a bit of acidity.
Relationships: Akagi Touma/Aoi Itsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Sweet Blue

_hey, Itsuki! is it ok if I take Riku with me, this time?_

_Of course. It’s always nice to see him._

* * *

Braving the streets of Harajuku, were two men, one with red hair, the other with hair that sometimes looked kinda blue, kinda green, or just plain black, depending on the way the sun shined on it, although blue was more common these days, with the first of the two giving a piggyback ride to a young boy.

“You two are getting along pretty well, huh? That’s good to see.”

“Yup! Riku is gonna become a great actor, at this rate!” Touma announced. “We aren’t hurrying anything up, but maybe he’ll be able to become a child actor at Fortuna!”

“D-don’t say stuff like that so soon! I still gotta practice more! F… for you, I guess.” Riku said, a small blush in his cheeks. The kid had softened quite a bit under Abel and Touma’s guidance, but it still attempted to have some bite, at times.

Now that Itsuki thought about it… Two men, side-by-side, a child riding at one of their backs.

If one of Touma’s hands were free for Itsuki to hold, this scene would look even more like what it actually was.

If one of them were a girl, this scene would look even more like what it actually was.

But, it was good that they were disguised like this. He knew that, even if it stung a bit.

“Oh, hey, crepes! Riku, you said you wanted something sweet, right?”

“I do. B-but you, uh… Don’t have to bother with getting something! It’s nothing important! Besides, sweets are for kids.”

“Nnnnnnope! Not having any of that! Come on, Itsuki! Let’s treat ourselves!”

“Wait! Wait! Put me down first!”

* * *

Blue, Red and Green. Both in their clothes, and their crepes. Although, at the latter, a twist.

Respectively, the pastry were a strawberry crepe, for Itsuki, blueberry, for Touma, and green tea, for Riku. Though with varying tastes, all three felt satisfied with the fillings they picked, as they sat on a table inside the store, with one or two people occasionally glancing to the redhead, and a much, much smaller amount looking at the blue-haired man.

All three felt satisfied, but still…

“Hey, Touma.”

“There you go, Itsuki. Feel free to take a bite.”

Not losing time, the man had some of the blueberry crepe. Savoring the food, he thought over it for a bit, before being asked.

“Soooooooooo?” Touma inquired, happy to see the little show that was about to unfold.

Preparing his dramatic voice and expressions, Itsuki proclaimed. “Sky… Sky! The small tinge of acidicness in the midst of the otherwise pure sweet of the blueberry, whipped cream, and the crepe itself makes this flavor as wide and attention pulling as the night sky!” With each word, his companion’s smile grew fonder. “Such a delicious dessert is worthy of the Gods above themselves!”

Hearing the small chuckle, and resignated sigh, that came from the two members of his audience, Itsuki couldn’t help but giggle himself, before offering Touma a bite from his own snack. While the redhead savored the strawberry, a small bit of whipped cream next to his mouth was cleaned with a napkin, not a single word being needed to announce that action.

“Bleeeeeeeeeeeeergh.” Riku complained, unable to remain silent any longer. “Are you two gonna start making out or something?”

Taking that as a demand, Touma immediately went ahead and planted a quick kiss on the other man’s lips, who giggled delightfully at that, and at their younger friend’s disgusted reaction. And yet, he couldn’t help but grow somber.

“This will get us into trouble someday, you know.”

Shrugging, said man answered. “The people at Ouga don’t mind. So, don’t worry. I’m not losing my job over this. As for the future… I’ll worry about that when I get there!”

Even so, Itsuki couldn’t help but feel thankful that this happened as the shop was ever-so-slightly emptier than usual.

“Hey, Itsuki.”

“Yes?”

“I love you, ok?”

“I know.” He replied, with Riku’s face, too, turning into one of familiar fondness and comfort, by now. “I love you too, my hero.”


End file.
